The invention relates generally to the capturing of available electromagnetic energy using a device and method for creating an electromagnetic force (hereinafter, EMF) and then using the available stored energy for recycling into the system as stored energy. The method of creating back EMF is the result of coupling/uncoupling a voltage source to and from a coil.
Operation of present day normal magnetic motors has the rotor pole attracting the stator pole, resulting in the generation of mechanical power from the magnets to the rotor and flywheel. During this phase, energy flows from the magnetics to the rotor/flywheel and is stored as kinetic energy in the increased rotation. A rotor pole leaving a stator pole and creating a condition of xe2x80x9cdragxe2x80x9d results in power having to be put back into the magnetic section by the rotor and flywheel to forcibly overcome the drag. In a perfect, friction-free motor, the net force field is therefore referred to as xe2x80x9cmost conservativexe2x80x9d. A most conservative EMF motor has maximum efficiency. Without extra energy continually fed to the motor, no net work can be done by the magnetic field, since half the time the magnetic field adds energy to the load (the rotor and flywheel) and the other half of the time it subtracts energy back from the load (the rotor and flywheel). Therefore, the total net energy output is zero in any such rotary process without additional energy input. To use a present day magnetic motor, continuous energy must be input into the motor to overcome drag and to power the motor and its load.
Motors and generators presently in use, all use such conservative fields and therefore, have internal losses. Hence, it is necessary to continually input all of the energy that the motor outputs to the load, plus more energy to cover losses inside the motor itself. EMF motors are rated for efficiency and performance by how much energy xe2x80x9cinputxe2x80x9d into the motor actually results in xe2x80x9coutputxe2x80x9d energy to the load. Normally, the Coefficient of Performance (hereinafter, COP) rating is used as a measure of efficiency. The COP is the actual output energy going into the load and powering it, divided by the energy that must be input into the device with its motor/load combination. If there were zero internal losses in a motor, that xe2x80x9cperfectxe2x80x9d motor would have a COP equal to 1.0. That is, all energy input into the motor would be output by the motor directly into the load, and none of the input energy would be lost or dissipated in the motor itself.
In magnetic motor generators presently in use, however, due to friction and design flaws, there are always internal losses and inefficiencies. Some of the energy input into the motor is dissipated in these internal losses. As a consequence, the energy that gets to the load is always less than the input energy. So a standard motor operates with a COP of less than 1.0, which is expressed as COP less than 1.0. An inefficient motor may have a COP=0.4 or 0.45, while a specially designed, highly efficient motor may have a COP=0.85.
The conservative field inside of a motor itself is divided into two phases. Producing a conservative field involves net symmetry between the xe2x80x9cpower outxe2x80x9d phase from the magnetics to the rotor/flywheel and the xe2x80x9cpower back inxe2x80x9d phase from the rotor/flywheel back to the magnetics. That is, the two flows of energy (one from the magnetics into the rotor and flywheel, and one from the rotor and flywheel back to the magnetics) are identical in magnitude but opposite in direction. Each phase alone is said to be xe2x80x9casymmetricalxe2x80x9d, that is, it either has: 1) a net energy flow out to the rotor/flywheel; or 2) a net energy flow back into the magnetics from the rotor/flywheel. In simplified terms, it is referred to as xe2x80x9cpower outxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cpower back inxe2x80x9d phases with respect to the motor magnetics.
For the power-out phase, energy is derived from the EMF existing between the stator pole and incoming rotor pole in an attraction mode. In this phase, the rotary motion (angular momentum and kinetic energy) of the rotor and flywheel is increased. In short, power is added to the rotor/flywheel (and thus to the load) from the fields between stator pole and rotor pole (the electromagnetic aspects of the system).
For the xe2x80x9cpower back inxe2x80x9d phase, energy must be fed back into the magnetics from the rotor and flywheel (and the load) to overcome the drag forces existing between stator pole and outgoing rotor pole. In this phase, energy is returned back to the internal magnetic system from the rotary motion of the rotor and flywheel (the angular momentum, which is the rotational energyxc3x97time). As is well known in physics, a rotor/flywheel""s angular momentum provides a convenient way to store energy with the spinning rotor/flywheel mass acting as an energy reservoir.
Most present day conventional magnetic motors use various methods for overcoming and partially reversing back EMF. Back EMF may be defined as the return pulse from the coil out of phase and is the result of regauging, which is the process of reversing the magnetics polarity, that is, form North to South, etc. The back EMF is shorted out and the rotor is attracted back in, therefore eliminating drag. This can be accomplished by pouring in more energy, which overpowers the back EMF, thereby producing a forward EMF in that region. The energy required for this method is furnished by the operator.
It is well known in the art that changing the voltage alone creates a back EMF and requires no work. This is because to change the potential energy does not require changing the form of that potential energy, but only its magnitude. Work is the changing of the form of energy. Therefore, as long as the form of the potential energy is not changed, the magnitude can be changed without having to perform work in the process. The motor of the present invention takes advantage of this permissible operation to create back EMF asymmetrically, and thereby change its own usable available potential energy.
In an electric power system, the potential (voltage) is changed by inputting energy to do work on the internal charges of the generator or battery. This potential energy is expended within the generator (or battery) to force the internal charges apart, forming a source dipole. Then the external closed circuit system connected to that source dipole ineptly pumps the spent electrons in the ground line back through the back EMF of the source dipole, thereby scattering the charges and killing the dipole. This shuts off the energy flow from the source dipole to the external circuit. As a consequence of this conventional method, it is a requirement to input and replace additional energy to again restore the dipole. The circuits currently utilized in most electrical generators have been designed to keep on destroying the energy flow by continually scattering all of the dipole charges and terminating the dipole. Therefore, it is necessary to keep on inputting energy to the generator to keep restoring its source dipole.
A search of prior art failed to reveal any monopole motor devices and methods that recycle available energy from back EMF to charge a battery or provide electrical energy for other uses as described in the present invention. However, the following prior art patents were reviewed:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,789 to Lasater, Battery Operated Motor with Back EMF Charging.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,279,690 to Z. T. Lindsey, Combination Motor Generator.
An aspect of the device and method of the present invention is a new monopole electromagnetic motor that captures back EMF energy. The captured back EMF energy maybe used to charge or store electrical energy in a recovery battery. The amount of energy recoverable, as expressed in watts, is dependent upon the configuration, circuitry, switching elements and the number and size of stators, rotors, magnets and coils that comprise the motor.
The motor uses a small amount of energy from a primary battery to xe2x80x9ctriggerxe2x80x9d a larger input of available energy by supplying back EMF, thus increasing the potential energy of the system. The system then utilizes this available potential energy to reduce or reverse the back EMF, thereby increasing the efficiency of the motor and, therefore, the COP.
If the energy in phase 1 (the power-out phase) is increased by additional available energy in the electromagnetics themselves, then the energy in phase 1 can be made greater than the energy in phase 2 (the power-back-in phase) without the operator furnishing the energy utilized. This produces a non-conservative net field. Net power can then be taken from the rotating stator and flywheel, because the available energy added into the stator and flywheel by the additional effects is transformed by the rotor/flywheel into excess angular momentum and stored as such. Angular momentum is conserved at all times; but now some of the angular momentum added to the flywheel is evoked by additional effects in the electromagnetics rather than being furnished by the operator.
That is, the motor deliberately creates a back EMF itself and its potential energy once at a time, thereby retaining each extra force for a period of time and applying it to increase the angular momentum and kinetic energy of the rotor and flywheel. Specifically, this back EMF energy with its net force is deliberately applied in the motor of the present invention to overcome and even reverse the conventional drag-back (the back EMF). Hence less energy must be taken from the rotor and flywheel to overcome the reduced back EMF, and in the ideal case none is required since the back EMF has been overpowered and converted to forward EMF by the back EMF energy and force. In the motor, the conventional drag section of the magnetics becomes a forward-EMF section and now adds energy to the rotor/flywheel instead of subtracting it. The important feature is that the operator only pays for the small amount of energy necessary to trigger the back EMF from the primary battery, and does not have to furnish the much larger back EMF energy itself.
When the desired energy in phase 1 (the power out phase) is thus made greater than the undesired drag energy in phase 2, then part of the output power normally dragged from the rotor and flywheel by the fields in phase 2 is not required. Hence, additional power compared to the system (without the special back EMF mechanisms) is available from the rotor/flywheel. The rotor maintains additional angular momentum and kinetic energy, compared to a system, which does not produce back EMF itself. Consequently, the excess angular momentum retained by the rotor and flywheel can be utilized as additional shaft power to power an external load connected to the shaft.
In the motor, several known processes and methods are utilized which allow the motor to operate periodically as an open dissipative system (receiving available excess energy from back EMF) far from thermodynamic equilibrium, whereby. it produces and receives its excess energy from a known external source.
A method is utilized to temporarily produce a much larger source of available external energy around an energized coil. Design features of this new motor provide a device and method that can immediately produce a second increase in that energy concurrently as the energy flow is reversed. Therefore, the motor is capable of producing two asymmetrical back EMFs, one after the other, of the energy within a single coil, which dramatically increases the energy available and causes that available excess energy to then enter the circuit impulsively, being collected and utilized.
The motor utilizes this available excess back EMF energy to overcome and even reverse the drag EMF between stator pole and rotor pole, while furnishing only a small trigger pulse of energy from a primary battery necessary to control and activate the direction of the back EMF energy flow.
By using a number of such dual asymmetrical self back EMFs for every revolution of the rotor, the rotor and flywheel collectively focus all the excess impulsive inputs into increased angular momentum (expressed as energyxc3x97time), shaft torque, and shaft power.
Further, some of the excess energy deliberately generated in the coil by the utilization of the dual process manifests in the form of excess electrical energy in the circuit and can be utilized to charge a recovery battery(s). The excess energy can also be used to power electrical loads or to power the rotor and flywheel, with the rotor/flywheel also furnishing shaft horsepower for powering mechanical loads.
The motor utilizes a means to furnish the relatively small amount of energy from a primary battery to initiate the impulsive asymmetrical self back EMF actions. Then part of the available excess electrical power drawn off from back EMF created energy is utilized to charge a recovery battery with dramatically increased over-voltage pulses.
Design features of this monopole motor utilize one magnetic pole of each rotor and stator magnet. The number of impulsive self-back EMF in a single rotation of the rotor is doubled. Advanced designs can increase the number of self-back EMFs in a single rotor rotation with the result that there is an increase in the number of impulses per rotation, which increase the power output of this new motor.
The sharp voltage spike produced in the coil of this monopole motor by the rapidly collapsing field in the back EMF coil is connected to a recovery battery(s) in charge mode and to an external electrical load. The net result is that the coil asymmetrically creates back EMF itself in a manner adding available energy and impulse to the circuit. The available energy collected in the coil is used to reverse the back-EMF phase of the stator-rotor fields to a forward EMF condition, impulsively adding acceleration and angular momentum to the rotor and flywheel. The available back EMF energy collected in the coil is used to charge a battery. Loads can then be drawn off the battery.
A device and method in which the monopole motor alters the reaction cross section of the coils in the circuit, which momentarily changes the reaction cross section of the coil in which it is invoked. Thus, by this new motor using only a small amount of current in the form of a triggering pulse, it is able to evoke and control the immediate change of the coil""s reaction cross section to this normally wasted energy-flow component. As a result, the motor captures and directs some of this usually wasted available environmental energy, collecting the available excess energy in the coil and then releasing it for use in the motor. By timing and switching, the innovative gate design in this new motor directs the available excess energy so that it overcomes and reverses the return EMF of the rotor-stator pole combination during what would normally be the back EMF and demonstrates the creation of the second back EMF of the system. Now instead of an xe2x80x9cequal retardationxe2x80x9d force being produced in the back EMF region, a forward EMF is produced that is additive to the rotor/flywheel energy and not subtractive. In short, it further accelerates the rotor/flywheel.
This results in a non-conservative magnetic field along the rotor""s path. The line integral of the field around that path (i.e., the net work on the rotor/flywheel to increase its energy and angular momentum) is not zero but a significant amount. Hence, the creation of an asymmetrical back EMF impulse magnetic motor: 1) takes its available excess energy from a known external source, the huge usually non-intercepted portion of the energy flow around the coil; 2) further increases the source dipolarity by this back EMF energy; and 3) produces available excess energy flow directly from the source dipole""s increased broken symmetry in its fierce energy exchange with the local vacuum.
By operating as an open dissipative system not in thermodynamic equilibrium with the active vacuum, the system can permissibly receive available energy from a known environmental source and then output this energy to a load. As an open dissipative system not in thermodynamic equilibrium, this new and unique monopole motor can tap in on back EMF to energize itself, loads and losses simultaneously, fully complying with known laws of physics and thermodynamics.